OMG!
by total arab
Summary: RIVISED and EDITED! same thing Courtney is soooo heartbroken, who can fix her heart up? Is it Duncan? Someone else? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

_**MY FIRST FANFIC….revised!**_

Courtney was on the internet, listening to the song _Damaged_ by Danity Kane. She thought, "_Yeah Duncan, how you gonna fix it?" _She suddenly shook her head and thought, "_NO WAY! NO MORE CRAP!" _She was _not _going to let her heart hurt anymore, so she joined an online chatroom.

Sweetie9019:um hi??

**badboy90: yo**

Sweetie9019: yeah…um what's up. I guess

**badboy90:what the hell…none of your fuing business**

Sweetie9019:look who woke up on the wrong side of their bed!

**badboy90: leave me alone!**

Sweetie9019: okay…I just wanna help, I really can…

**badboy90: wait…are you…no WAY!**

Sweetie9019: what?

**badBoy90: you remind me of this cool girl I knew at this summer camp **Sweetie9019: what camp

**badboy90**: **it was camp Wawanaqua**

Sweetie9019: omg…

**Both: Duncan/Courtney!!**

--

Courtney skipped through school happily. Last night, she Duncan talked and talked through online communication for three hours straight. Then Duncan's crazy Aunt called him for supper. Courtney reluctantly said good-night and flopped onto her bed and _screamed _into her pillow.

Her best friend Felicity, from way before Total Drama Island, hurried after her. "Hey Courtney, you look so happy. What happened? Got a date for the prom?" Courtney looked at the red head with a sigh and pulled her to the parking lot of the school. Remember how I signed up for that show?" Felicity nodded. "Well, you remember that guy I met. Duncan?" Felicity said, "Yep." "I talked to him yesterday. Online." All you could hear for two minutes straight, coming from the parking lot, was a shrill scream of joyness. "No way!? You talked to him!? OMG! What did he say?!" Courtney giggled. "Sssh! I'll tell you. He started saying: _Flashback_

Duncan:Hey Courtney, Damn girl. I missed you! What…where are? Turn on your video camera!

Courtney: Sure. turns it on HEY! Duncan, you haven't changed a bit!

Duncan: That's right Princess. Take a good look. See anything ya like?

Courtney: I'd appreciate it if you did not call me that.

Duncan: Aw, come on now Princess, you know you like it when I call you that!

Courtney:blushes yeah…

Duncan: So…where are you now?

Courtney: I live in Chicago. I'm at home. You?

Duncan: Well, I was voted off TDI, I live in New York with my Aunt.

Courtney: mutters These long-distance relationships never end well.

Duncan: Huh?

Courtney: Nooooothing. smiles

Duncan: You're one tease, Princess.

_They go on for hours talking_

Duncan's Aunt: DUNCAN!! TIME FOR SUPPER!!

Duncan: Coming Auntie Julie!

Courtney: Well, I guess this is goodbye.

Duncan:Yeahsigh well bye.

Courtney says goodbye and turns off the net

_End Flashback_

Felicity said, "Awwww…that is so cute! You guys are going to make _the_ cutest couple!" Courtney looked at her and said, "No! We can't…" Felicity asked why. Courtney said, "Well, we can't. He lives with his psycho aunt in New York…I live here in Chi Town…what the fuck we can't do this!" Courtney covered her face and began to cry. Felicity hugged Courtney and said, "Wow, this is gonna be one long school year."

**Ta-daaaahhhh! What do you think!?**

**-Aileen S.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hi you guys! Sorry I took so long! Don't eat me! shrinks to a tiny shrimp (you know, the shellfish) Don't hurt me, please.

Courtney was helping her mother set the table when her father came into the room. Robert Paulson took one whiff of the dinner his wife had cooked and his mouth began to water. "Smells good." He said, brushing past Courtney to kiss his wife. "What'd you cook, muffin?" Courtney acted offended as her parents were talking. "What, no kiss for your own daughter!?" Robert chuckled, "Of course, how could I forget my little baby girl?" He rushed to kiss Courtney. Courtney and her mother were giggling while Robert kissed her cheek. Robert was always a funny man, barely serious. But most of the time, he was only funny accidentally. Olivia Paulson said. "Okay, stop harassing you're 'little girl' and round up the little ones!"

The little ones, were Courtney's little siblings. Merissa, who was fourteen; Trevor, who was twelve; Jillian, who was nine, and of course no one could forget little Nicky, that cute baby to everyone who was really eight years old. Courtney loved her little brothers and sisters, but they could be so- "NO! I want that seat!" "I'm getting it!" "Isn't that chair mine daddy!?" "Stop being so immature! It's obvious that seat is _mine_!" Courtney rubbed her temples. That seat was always supposedly enchanted, made of cherry wood in France. Fairies constructed it, Courtney's grandfather exclaimed proudly. He was a native born French man. "You know what!? I'm gonna sit in that seat!" Courtney yelled.

She plopped herself in that seat and stuck her tongue at Merissa, who was sticking her's out. Robert crossed his arms and muttered, "One day I'm gonna get rid of that damn chair." Olivia shook her head and placed the potato salad on the table. "Okay, dig in kids." Trevor and Nicky, being typical boys, ate like pigs, while the girls ate like royalty, gracefully and slowly. Robert sat down and unfolded his napkin and placed it on his lap and took a bite out his steak. "This is good, honey." He said to Olivia.

--

Duncan sat watching TV on his beat up couch in his room while his Aunt Julie went to get some Chinese. Duncan had always lived in the ghetto with his Aunt. He was an orphan and he was always in and out of juvy. Aunt Julie just stopped caring and went into drugs. So she was in and out of rehab. Duncan was never a bad kid on purpose…at first. At first he only stole and cheated because he and his Aunt weren't very rich. Then, as he got older and got beat up by guys all the time he began to learn the ropes and became more and more vicious. Then he was sent to juvy every now and again and Julie had more time for her and her male prostitutes….if there were such things.

Duncan changed from MTV's Rob and Big to some sappy love movie. It was cheesy, but he always had a secret love for them. Especially Titanic. Leonardo Di Caprio and Kate Winslet were so _talented_! He cried when he saw Rose kissing Jack as if he would defrost and kiss her back and it was obvious that he was dead anyway. He suddenly remembered him and Courtney, and when she first got voted off. He felt as if something had taken a knife and stabbed and stabbed at his heart until he couldn't feel its beat any more. He couldn't show that hurt in front of Geoff, or DJ, or all of the TV viewers out there. He acted tough, but after the ceremony was over, he buried his face in his pillow and cried like a wuss. He just hoped nobody noticed that part.

Suddenly, Julie came in. _"Duncan!!" _She yelled. He sighed and turned off his TV. "What?!" He retorted. Julie stomped up to his room. She kicked open the door. Duncan almost gasped. Her normally messy red hair was neatly brushed and put up in a bun with wisps of red strands sticking out. Her bloodshot eyes were disguised in heavy mascara and heavy, corny-looking purple eye shadow. Her lips were a blood red and she was wearing earrings. She was dressed in a short, slutty black dress and wore black five inch heels. "Duncan sweetie, I have a friend over so I want you to stay up here like a good boy. Okay?" Duncan muttered. "Like I was doing that already?" When Julie left, Duncan climbed out his window and fell into a bush. He knew Julie wouldn't freak. He did it all the time.

****

Sorry for the unexpected stop but, I'm having some writer's block so yeah…

Aileen S.


	3. Chapter 3

**HIIIIIIII!**

Courtney and Olivia were getting the house ready for a family gathering while Merissa got the kids in clean clothes. Suddenly, Courtney's phone rang. Courtney picked it up. _Unknown Caller_ said the Caller ID. Courtney shrugged and dropped it on the couch and let it ring. "Stupid ass prank callers." She muttered.

---

Duncan slammed down his phone on the ground. "Damn, how is a guy supposed to make a good prank call if the person being called doesn't fuckin' pick up!?" He was sitting on the cool concrete of the sidewalk, behind one of rare bush. He sat there every night he snuck out, making prank calls. His favorites were 589-7803 and 422-1236. Those idiots never got a clue, but of course they couldn't really call back, because smart-ass Duncan always put in *67. And every time he called someone, they picked up.

What was wrong with the bastard he called?

He'd liked this number a lot. He'd gotten it's inspiration from talking to Courtney that one time. But what would've been better, was that if the number actually _belonged_ to Courtney. He probably would've talked with her for hours on end.

---

Courtney was the first one to get downstairs out of her siblings and mother. Her father was already downstairs, greeting some guests. The gathering was supposed to be sort of fancy. Her cousin Catherine was accepted at Yale University. These things were really important in her family. She was glad she'd dressed up for this. Her brown hair was blow-dried and had neat, pretty red glittery clips holding it here and there. It complimented her red skirt, knee-length. She wore a beautiful, slightly frilly blouse. It was stark white against her dark skin, and gorgeous. The first person to see her was her Aunt Rose.

She was a short, stout little lady. She seemed to waddle as she rushed to Courtney. She hugged her, and kissed both of her cheeks. "Bonjour Mi Cheri! You look so wonderful, just like you're mother." Rose had spent most of life in France, along with Robert, her brother, and her father, Courtney's chair-loving grandfather. Courtney laughed, "Yeah…well-" Suddenly, before Courtney could finish her sentence, her uncle Joseph wrapped his arms around Courtney's shoulders. "Hey kiddo!" "Hey Uncle Joe!" Robert came and said, "Okay, enough suffocating the poor thing, the others still haven't gotten here." Olivia came down with Nicky, Jillian and Trevor. Rose squealed when she saw Nicky.

Nicky was everyone's favorite.

How couldn't he be? That brown hair all shaggy and covering his perfect dark green eyes. His little button nose, tiny little form that only little eight year old Nicky Paulson could have. Joseph ran over to Jillian and Trevor and gave them bear hugs. Robert asked, "Where's Merissa?" The door bell rang. He rushed to get it. Merissa walked down the stairs. "Bonjour!" She greeted. Joseph and Rose greeted her with hugs and kisses. Suddenly, a few eight more people flooded in. One of whom was named Keith, not a relative but the close friend of the relative. He had a huge crush on Courtney.

Courtney smiled, hugged and shook hands with the company. She came to Keith. "Oh, hey Keith. What's up?" Keith smiled, his smile was so white and straight. Most girls would swoon for it, but it didn't faze Courtney.

"Hello, Courtney, you look lovely." He kissed her hand. "Um. Thanks…I think." Courtney pulled her hand away from him.

She didn't like Keith that way. He was so stiff, unlike, Courtney almost giggled at the thought of him, Duncan. Now _he _was a man!

Keith could tell she wasn't interested, but he still could push a little. "So what have you been up to, Courtney?" Courtney said, with still a bit a dream land stuck in her brain, "I was in a show, Total Drama Island, and I met a few…_friends_." She giggled. Keith raised an eyebrow, "What friends?" Courtney rolled her eyes. "None of your business."

Keith pursed his lips and said, "Okay, suit yourself."

---

Duncan strolled down the messy, danger-infested streets of the Ghetto. He strolled down this street many times and he new every inch of it, every pebble, every broken beer bottle that was refused to be picked up. Duncan entered a store with a sign at the top that said, _"Kelly's." _from the back. He looked around. It was dark. "Kelly? You in here, girl?" Kelly was the owner and one of Duncan's most trusted friends. He turned on the lights.

The room flooded with light and he saw an African American girl laying on the floor with her eyes shut. There were glass bottles filled with who-knows-what on the ground. "Kelly!" Duncan cried.

He crouched down next to Kelly and checked her pulse, something he'd learned to do in juvy. He found she was alive and he was about to call 911 when suddenly he remembered that they might think he drugged her himself, he had a bad reputation anyway. He picked her up and set her on an old chair in the corner. Duncan opened up his phone and loaded a funny video he recorded of Kelly doing a bunch of stupid dances with her sister.

He turned up the sound and set it next to Kelly's ear. The sound boomed and roared, and soon, Kelly was chuckling like her old self again. Duncan patted her back. "You okay, Kelly?" She rubbed her forehead, "Yeah, sure, just had a bad break up wit' Manny." Duncan rolled his blue eyes, "Not that creep from San Diego! I told you, he was no good for you!" Kelly sighed, "I think you was right 'bout that." Duncan said, "You need something to drink, food, anything?" Kelly laughed, "Boy, stop acting like my momma, messin' with me up in here like she was the Queen of Sheba!"

Duncan sat in a chair himself and said, "So I tried another crank call today, I think I was gonna track this one down." Kelly smacked her hand against her forehead. "Good Lawd, Jesus help 'dis fool 'cuz he's goin' to hell!" Duncan chuckled. "Like you're not?" he just barely missed a smack in the head, he changed the subject. "How's business, Kell?" Kelly made a disgusted sound and said, "_Horrible_, boy. You're lucky you was on that show, ya'll do _not_ wanna know what kinda trouble happened up in here."

---

Courtney sat in her room, away from the crowd downstairs. So many more people had come and one was her cousin Catherine. Catherine was very beautiful and when she walked in, it was like she was floating. So perfect, so great.

Courtney moved swiftly to her computer. She checked her mail and then turned to her phone because of the boredom. She called Felicity, and the dreaded voice mail picked up. Courtney sighed, "Hey Felicity, it's me, Courtney. I'm so bored, you have no idea. Please call me soon." Courtney decided that was too desperate and smacked herself. "What's wrong with me?"

There was a knock on her door. "Come in." She said with a sigh. It was Keith. "Hi Courtney, Merissa told me you'd be in here." Courtney made a mental note that she'd kill her sister, and gave Keith a fake smile. "Hey." She said. He moved closer to her and gestured to the spot next to her on the bed. "May I?" Courtney rolled her eyes. "Sure." She said.

Keith sighed and sat down, "Look, I know you don't like me very much, but could we at least try to be friends?" Courtney frowned. "You're right about the 'I don't like you' part.," Keith narrowed his eyes a bit, "But I'm not in the mood for making friends right about now. Okay?" Courtney said.

Keith touched her hand. "Hey, you don't _have_ to be in the mood to be my friend." He said softly. Courtney pulled away her hand, "So what?" Keith smiled, and Courtney seemed to cringe as he leaned closer. His eyes were half-closed and his voice heavy. "I'm telling you that it's okay, you can trust me." That was the last thing he said before he closed the gap between them.

---

Duncan and Kelly were hanging in her store when Kelly's best friend ( Duncan's friend, also) Quincy ran in. Quincy was a big guy, all muscle and bling, you didn't make fun of his name. He was pretty good to Duncan, and like a big brother to Kelly.

"Kelly! Kelly! They coming! They coming!" Kelly and Duncan were both up in a second. "Hide the booze! Duncan, hide! Take out the juice, see those pills? Throw them under the couch!" Kelly began yelling. Duncan covered her mouth, "Dammit, lady, you have one big mouth!" Kelly bit him, "Hurry!".

Quincy hid the drugs, and Duncan, being a criminal, stuffed himself in the little bathroom. Kelly positioned herself behind the counter and Quincy pretended to look through some things. A man in tan slacks and a flannel shirt walked in. "Hello." He said, casually. Kelly narrowed her eyes, she looked at Quincy with angry eyes. Quincy shrugged. "You need anything, sir?" Kelly said, with a smile. He moved closer to the counter. "Do you have drugs?"

Kelly saw what was going on, she also saw Quincy reaching for his pocket. "Oh, no sir," acting offended, "I only sell legal drugs. Sorry." The man studied Kelly and then Quincy. He looked around the room, sniffing. Then he nodded and said, "Thanks." He bolted. Duncan burst out the bathroom and laughed. "Did you see Quincy's face?" Kelly and Quincy were laughing too, hard. "We pulled that off _so_ well!" Kelly said, laughing hysterically. Quincy gave her a high five and Duncan slid into a chair. "Damn, that was funny, the guy was _so _a cop."

---

Courtney was totally angry. She spent all day screaming at herself in the bathroom and then at school, oh, you do _not_ want to know. Felicity tried to talk to her, but she brushed her off. "Leave me alone!" She screamed. Felicity rubbed her arm and thought, "What is _with _her?"

When Courtney got home, Robert and Olivia were both sitting on the couch, with guess who?

Keith. Great. Just _great._

Courtney's hands were clenched when she walked into the house. "Hi." She mumbled. She started to walk up to her room, but Olivia called, "Courtney dear, you have company!" Courtney narrowed her eyes and said, "Mother, I don't feel like talking, okay?" She hurried up to her room. Keith asked, "It's alright if I go talk to her, right?"

They nodded.

Courtney lay on her bed, sobbing very hard. How _dare_ he?! He can't just come over and sit in _your_ chair and talk with _your_ parents, and be all innocent after doing what he did to you last night! Especially when _you_ let him! Well… at least he didn't…Courtney didn't let the thought go any further.

There was a knock on her door. "May I come in?"

**I hope you like it!**

Aileen S.


End file.
